The untold story
by yoyo cupcakes TL
Summary: Through William shakespeare's play " Antony and Cleopatra " discover the story of the tragic fate of one of the couples the most known of romantics stories which gave to their daughter : Cleopatra Selene II, a fate of the most amazing.


Everybody will know the tragic fate of Antony and Cleopatra who died during a military defeat. A tragic fate for one of the biggest love story between Egypt and Rome. I'm Cleopatra Selene II, the daughter of Antony and Cleopatra, and I am going to tell you my story. But at first I am briefly going to tell you the story of my parents.

After Julius Caesar's death, my father Marc Antony inherited from a third of the Roman world, of which Egypt. Of war tired, he falls under the spell of Cleopatra (my mother) and would have beed able to cross the en of its life with her if the needs for the State and the attacks of our rival Octave-Caesar had allowed it. Summoned in Rome for a summit meeting, he gest married to the sister of Octave to assure his mother, furious, did all her possible to get back the love of her love. But this tormented Octave Caesar. He declared the war in Egypt. But the military power of the country was not any more than it was formerly, we lost. My father then my mother committed suicide. I know, you say to yourselves that it is a history little cheerful, but wait it is only the beginning.

Shortly before to die, my mother asked me that the world don't remember of her as a cowardly princess who abandoned her kingdom for the benefit of the simplicity: the death. But that we remember her as the tragic heroine of a whole generation. My mother was this charismatic leading woman, but she was also a manipulator seducer. But she always needed gratitude and especially admiration. She knew that all the men wished for even in her last moments of life she remained faithful to the woman of power that she was. She thus asked that we bring her an asp (snake in the mortal poison) in a basket hidden under sheets of figs so that she does not know the moment when the snake would bite her.

But the bite did not turn out rather powerful so that she dies two handmaids horrified by the scene avoided. She ended up alone but hoped that Octave comes. Yes it has to seem to you inconsistent.But before dying she sent a letter to announce him her suicide. And it is that happened, Octave entered the room and Cleopatra begged him to abbreviate its sufferings. What nobody will ever know it is that my mother and Octave was enemy political but of real friends in their personal lives. She asked him to raise her children as if they were his own. I was ten years old when our my parents left us, My brothers and me. We started of Alexandria with Octave for Rome. Octave left with Octavie (her sister and the ex wife of my father) our I was very far from imagining the fate which waited for me.

Formerly I had of the hatred for this woman who was originally finally of the death of my parents. But I discovered a woman full of kindness and benevolence. It is her who gave me this taste for the art, the letters and the architecture. For it I am grateful to her for ever. She was as a second mother for me. After five beautiful years past in Rome, I had become a curious girl, and Octave's political affairs interested me. My parents had passed on to me this taste for the power, even if I had known them not for a long time.

One day, I entered Octave's office to ask him questions concerning my parents. He told me their history as we tell a history for child. He described them to me as iconic figures who will mark the Antiquity for ever. He explained to me that political enemies are enemies that when we think that he establishes a threat. Then the visits in his office multiplied. He told me the history of Rome with such a passion as it tempted me to remain there to listen to him for ever.I liked this place, I liked being with him.

Even if he was older than me, he did not remain less interesting and cultivated. Even if he was responsible for the death of my parents. I had found in Rome, a family that I had never had. But I had found more still, love. But he had a woman, Livia Drusilla. But I knew very well that he felt none feelings for her. But I did not know if he felt it for me.A day I decided to kiss him. He was leaned on one of his bookcases, the head lowered reading a book. I approached, took his face in my hands, we looked for a long time, then I delicately put my lips on his. I was afraid whom he pushes away to me but he kept kissing me. You certainly have to think that I turn this hideous history in the romanticism. But it is not really my will. Indeed I am almost ashamed to have liked and to love this man. That's why never anybody will know this descent would be humbled by the people Egyptians.

Our affair lasted until he dies. I am sad not to have known him longer. He so much gave me. I knew very well that we would never have been able to get married. Then he gave my hand to king Juba II. This man let me make of Caesarea, a vast estate prospers and endowed with monuments deserving of big capitals of the antique world. But octave was still in my thoughts and had offered me the most beautifulpresents ... two children : Ptolemy of Mauretania and Drusilla.

However the whole world could never not that it was not the children of Juba but Octave.


End file.
